


The Perfect Death Scene

by DefenderoftheDogma



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Feels, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, dark obi-wan, not cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefenderoftheDogma/pseuds/DefenderoftheDogma
Summary: Anakin is dead, and Obi - wan is out for revenge. No slash. Great for angst lovers. Rated for death, but no blood.





	The Perfect Death Scene

**Please comment, it makes me know my work was worth it!**

**Disclaimer: I own what rocks dream about.**

Obi-wan gently stroked Anakin's hair, ran his fingers through the short cropped golden strands. Brushing away the sweat and tears that streaked Anakin's face. He would not let Anakin die. Would not lose this life that was more precious than anything else in all the worlds. Would not allow his beautiful light to be put out. Anakin whimpered, and Obi-wan ran a cool compress over the boys face yet again; it was all that he had, then wincing as his hand brushed Anakin's fevered cheek. Anakin began to gasp, and Obi-wan felt fear choke him, running his hands and the force over the boys prone body. Anakin began to toss, then went still. Panicked, Obi-wan shook the boy, pleading for him to live, to hold on, but it did no good. Anakin was dying in his arms, and there was nothing he could do. Or was there? He opened himself completely to the Force, gasping as his consciousness was filled with light, crying out as he lost all control, all ability to do anything but scream. Gasping he emerged from the trance, only to find Anakin's body still and cold in his arms.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He couldn't be dead, he couldn't be! Obi-wan howled to the unforgiving heavens, grabbed the Force in a way he had never before, and tore at the earth, ripped the ground to shreds, crushed builders, never once disturbing to precious bundle in his arms. The being named Obi-wan died, clutching Anakin's body to his chest, his eyes leached to yellow, and he swore to destroy the one who had killed the only thing that really mattered. Tenderly he carried Anakin's body to his starfighter, and lay him down, bowing his head in indescribable pain. He would have revenge. He would have revenge, and nothing could stop him.


End file.
